I Lord Ashburns Tjeneste
14. Session 27/11 Spillere: John, Michael og Claus Karakterer: "Yahoo ", "Gefion " og "Bash " (Names have been altered to protect the innocent - or sumfing) Synopsis: Vel ankomne til Lord Ashburns secret paramilitary blackops ninja-assassin træningslejr, aka Camp P.O.R.S.C.H.E. (Proof Of Rich Spoiled Cuckups Having Everything) blev vi inkvarteret i en af sovesalene - vistnok med et par gnavne dværker der var himmelhenrykte over, at de nu skulle dele pladsen. Dagen efter fik vi lov til at vise vores værd; jeg skød til måls efter 'Kaptajnen' og Vood... jeg mener Yahoo, plukkede 'Blomst's tørklæde. Yay for os, vi styrede ret vildt. Vi blev introduceret til en del af lejrens fremtrædende personligheder, heriblandt: "Kaptajnen". En lille fyr, mindre end Bashton. Han er ikke meget mere end en meters penge høj, og minder mest af alt om et menneske i halv størrelse. En halvling ville nok være en passende beskrivelse. Han er rigtig god til at være kæphøj og sætte fælder. "Blomst". En truntetøs med lange spidse ører; hvoraf det ene er ret flosset. Hun er vist nok ansvarlig for lejrens 'wet work' specialister, og har åbenbart et godt øje til Yahoo - og især hans røv. Så kan hun vist også noget med gifte, hvilket Yahoo åbenbart finder helt vildt interessant. Det var i hvert fald alt hvad han kunne knævre om den aften. Sørgeligt at han er nødt til at få en blodtransfusion før han kan komme helt til bunds i den sag, hvis man forstår sådan en lille en. "Snot". En goblin af ubestemmlig herkomst, der åbenbart har alvorlige problemer med sine luftveje. Han harker, snotter og spytter konstant. Det er nok meget heldigt, at Veterinærmyndighederne ikke ved hvor lejren ligger - eller i det hele taget er opfundet - for det er også denne fantastiske person der står for lejrens køkken. "Kjuu". Kvartermesteren er endnu en lille fyr, en gnom af an støørelse. Han var meget glad for Yahoos interesse udi skydevåben, og udstyrede ham (mod monetær kompensation) med en "Three-legged P.I.G." (Pretty Impressive Gun). Vi aflæssede også alt vores lewd loot til ham og har nu en del IOUs og klingende guldmønt. Vi brugte så fluks en væsentlig del på at opgradere vort udstyr. Det viste sig også, at lejren vist ikke var Lord Ashburns helt alene. Der var den her gamle organisation som jeg bare kalder "S.P.I.T. = Stupid People I Talk To". Der blev knævret on and on om de her gamle thingymabobs de kaldte Outsiders. De her typer var blevet forvist for æoner siden. De der æoner er blærerøvssnak for "for pisse fucking længe siden"! En af disse Outsiders havde vist noget tuskhandel i gang med en Orc shaman, og trods venlige henstillinger havde denne orc valgt at fortsætte samarbejdet. Vi er blevet udvalgt til at overbevise alle andre om, at det er en rigtig dårlig ide at lave tuskhandler med de der outsiders, og vi er blevet opfordret til at benytte den pågældende orcshaman til at lave et meget vådt, væmmeligt og grafisk eksempel på hvorfor det er en dårlig ide at lave tuskhandler med de outsidere OG sidde venlige henstillinger om at lade være overhørigt. Til at hjælpe os, guide os, holde os i hånden og sikkert også tørre os i røven hvis vi heller ikke kan finde ud af det har vi fået en sortelver dude med os. Jeg har givet ham kodenavnet Gefion, selvom han egentlig hedder Geryon. Rejsen er ikke andet end lige begyndt og vi har stort set ikke haft andet end problemer. På andendagen krydsede vi en flod hvori der boede de største fucking igler jeg nogensinde har set. De fleste af iglerne kunne virkelig ikke lide vampyrblod, men en af dem fik så meget smag for det, at han besluttede sig for at joine team Yahoo. En af de younglings vi havde med var heller ikke superglad for iglerne, så han er vist også i gang med at joine team Yahoo. So now we have a bunch of Yahoos... Dagen efter løb vi ind i tre Ogres. Gefion lavede en statue... Jeg skød; One shot, one kill... Så var der to ogres, der prompte smadrede statuen til småsten. Yahoo skød en af de store fyre i røven, og jeg viste ham hvordan det skal gøres; One shot, one kill... Gefion lavede et eller andet mystifystisk ved den sidste Ogre hvorefter denne begyndte at græde. Fucking crybaby. Viser sig at han hed Znod (Det er muligt det ikke staves sådan, men jeg laver ingen sammenligninger med Snot hjemme i lejren.) Han har nu den vildfarne opfattelse at vi er hans venner. Det skal nok gå godt. Jeg undrede mig over at Team Yahoo ikke fortsatte deres recruitment drive, grænsende til at være skuffet. 15. Session 4/12 Spillere: Claus, John, Michael og Mikkel. Karakterer: Ashton , Nicholas "Voodoo" Sadler, Gerion, Ragar Ulfblod. Synopsis: Znod havde informeret os om, at der var lille orclejr med ikke ret mange orcer lidt længere fremme. Det viste sig at han er omtrent lige så god til at tælle som Ashton, eller også er han vant til langt større koncentrationer af orcer. Det sidste er desværre mere sandsynligt, da vi jo er på vej ind i Orc-territorierne. Lejren var en fremskudt udpost, med omkring 80-100 kampklare orcer. Vi var egentlig mest opsatte op at omgå lejren uden kontakt, men vore vampyrer begyndte at blive ubehagelige, da de kun har spist dyr. Vi valgte ikke at finde ud af helt præcis hvor ubehagelige de egentlig kan blive og valgte at forsøge at nedlægge en af deres patruljer. Alt gik galt med den plan. Orcerne opdagede Ashton; vore angreb var sporadiske og ukoordinerede og det var tydeligt at orcerne var vant til at arbejde sammen, hvorimod vi var en gruppe af indivduelle indsatser uden styring og retning. At vores alpha-vampyrs sult og frustrationer på det nærmeste manifesterede sig fysisk gjorde bestemt heller ikke sagen bedre. Kampen var lang og blodig - især fordi en af orcerne var magisk inklineret og meget glad for at være usynlig. Og for at flyve. Han forsøgte også at undgå Ashtons pile, men med mindre held... En lignende skæbne overgik patruljens leder, som fik Voodoo på halsen (literally!) efter at have bokset en del med både Voodoo og Ragar. Desværre havde kampen tiltrukket opmærksomheden af resten af orcerne, og efter timers jagt indhentede orcerne os. Vi forcerede et vandløb og kravlede op på en klippe medens Ashton forsøgte at forsinke og chikanere de 9 orcer der havde fundet os. De 8 orcer... De 7 orcer... ;) Igen var vi ukoordinerede og manglede lederskab. Vi lod hestene løbe bort da vi ikke kunne tage dem med op ad den ca 100 meter klippevæg vi skulle forcere. Voodoo var så forhippet på at redde den youngling som Zoran var i gang med at få til at joine Team Yahoo at Gerion faldt i døden. I det mindste ramte han durk ned i orcerne, som nu var reduceret til 4 stks. En røgbombe fra Voodoo og en pil fra Ashton gjorde orcerne helt anderledes forhandlingsvillige - bortset fra de ikke helt har forstået hvem der bør overgive sig i situationen. 16. Session 11/12 Spillere: Claus, John og Mikkel. Karakterer: Ashton , Nicholas "Voodoo" Sadler, Ragar Ulfblod. Synopsis: Efter at have nedkæmpet de sørgelige rester af de latterlige orcer der havde formastet sig til at jage os, OS! drog vi videre ind i orkterritorierne. Det kan godt være at Gerion skulle være vores mentor og hjælper, men han nåede ikke at gøre det store indtryk. Hans begravelse afspejlede dette... Nogle dage senere mødte vi nogle Drow scouts fra en Assassinkult i Underdark. De var åbenbart nyligt uddannede og var på make-work mission på overfladen. Både Voodoo og jeg forsøgte at hygge lidt om dem, men to af dem havde så ringe blærekontrol at de alle sammen skyndte sig at smutte. De efterlod alle de potions som Voodoo havde forsøgt at købe af dem. Kan godt være jeg ikke ved meget om penge, men en fair handel er en fair handel, så jeg tog en pose penge og jagtede dem ned. Deres leder lignede en der havde set et spøgelse da jeg stak ham pengesækken. De næste 14 dage forløb næsten uden hændelser. Vi fandt en en gruppe rejsendes sidste lejrplads. Det var muligvis de Drow strubesnittere vi mødte tidligere der havde været på spil... Der var ingen der havde lootet ligene, en klar fejl, som vi straks sørgede for at korrigere. Efter de 14 dage stødte vi på en større handelskaravane, ledet af en stor glad fyr der kaldte sig Iznogood. Izzie ville virkelig gerne handle. Vi har vores måder at føle os levende, han har sin, og hans er at handle. Desværre var Voodoo dårlig til at handle, Ragar endnu værre og mig? Jeg kan jo ikke tælle og har minus ide om hvordan tal hænger sammen i det hele taget. Izzie opgav og gik i seng, og overlod handlerne til hans apprentices. 17. Session (uklar på datoen) Spillere: Claus, Claus, Joachim, John og Mikkel. Karakterer: Ashton , Guz, "Jydeenglen", Nicholas "Voodoo" Sadler, Ragar Ulfblod. Synopsis: Vi fortsatte vores færd mod den onde onde ork shaman. Vi kæmpede mod en kæmpeorm i en kløft, fik gaver af orkshamanen og han forsøgte at undskylde for at have angrebet os. Guz slukkede for samtalen ved hjælp af sin dampkanon. 18. Session 12-02-2017 Spillere: Claus, Joachim, John og Joachim. Karakterer: Ashton , "Jydeenglen", Nicholas "Voodoo" Sadler, Twist To'urden. Synopsis: Mere samtale med Orkshameren. Ash fik nakket ham rimeligt godt ved at bruge et pusterør som sugerør og inhalere kraftigt. Jydeenglen fulgte dette til dørs med hans Pennance-blast, uagtet at vi andre også har en masse mørke sider. Voodoos mørke side gik totalt i overdrive, sugede livet ud af stort set alt liv inden for 100m - inklusiv vore heste - og fløj derefter på jagt efter mere mad, skarpt forfulgt af lyspapegøjen. 19. Session 26-02-2017 Spillere: Claus, John og Joachim.